


Wade's Adventures, as Witnessed by Matt Murdock

by Raveniires



Series: Not Your Typical Avengers [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daredevil is an Avenger, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is an avenger, Gen, Mentions of wood chipper violence, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock has an unexpected late-night visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade's Adventures, as Witnessed by Matt Murdock

Matt jerked awake at the sound of a loud thud, slapping the side of the couch as he flailed. It was too loud for anything that he usually heard around his apartment. It almost sounded like someone falling off the roof. He took a deep breath and focused, trying to sift through the noise of the city. After a moment, he found the sound of a familiar irregular one one-two heartbeat.

 

He stood and walked to the bedroom window. Opening it brought the heavy smell of blood that usually followed Deadpool. "What are you doing out here?"

 

"Enjoying the stars on the balcony!" Wade replied.

 

Matt was almost certain that what he was seeing was wrong, because it looked a whole hell of a lot like Wade was missing the lower half of his body. "Am I blinder than usual, or are you, um, missing things?"

 

"I might have been tossed into a wood chipper a little."

 

Matt settled onto the windowsill so that he was half sitting on it."Why didn't you go to the tower?"

 

"I was in the neighborhood! Wanted to say hi and drop by for a visit, if you'll invite me in!" Wade waved his hands around in wildly gesticulating motions as he spoke.

 

Matt scrubbed a hand down his face. "Are you still bleeding? 'Cause Foggy's gonna have an aneurysm if he finds blood stains in my apartment."

 

"Don't worry, I think ahead. There's a tarp under your kitchen sink that will work."

 

"I never bought a tarp."

 

"Nope! I did."

 

Matt sighed and slid off the sill. The tarp was under the sink as Wade had said, wedged between the pipes and the wall. He spread it out on the bedroom floor while Wade recounted the fight that had led to him loosing his lower half in vivid detail.

 

"- And then before I know it, the guy shoved me into the chipper. I kebab-ed him with my katanas and tossed him in as soon as I got out. I forgot how much fun it is to be a merc. This vacation has been awesome." Wade said as Matt dragged him through the window with an arm around his chest. They fell onto the tarp in an undignified and bloody heap.

 

"I like it better when I don't have to follow the Avengers' rules."

 

Matt shoved Wade off of himself and to the side. "Are you good here?" he asked as he stood.

 

Wade gave him two thumbs up. "Yep! Sweet dreams, DD!"

 

Matt shook his head and went to change his clothes, since he could smell Wade's blood on the ones he was wearing. He went to sleep on the couch again afterwards, suspecting that he wouldn't be able to sleep with Wade blabbering next to him.

 

He woke up again that night when Wade's heart stopped. Matt lay there waiting and listening for any sign of life for seven minutes before Wade revived with a gasp.

 

Matt let out a relieved breath he hadn't known he was holding and relaxed again, listening to the one one-two of Wade's heart until he fell back asleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Wade's Adventures, as Witnessed by Matt Murdock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050875) by [Raveniires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniires/pseuds/Raveniires)




End file.
